


Wisdom of her ways

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all that could be said about Sera’s childish manners, there was a certain internal logic to them that Ellana couldn’t dispute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom of her ways

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sabedoria de seus modos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624201) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 10. [not one girl I think](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/2303.html)

Like magic, the dark cloud that seemed to loom over Skyhold was lifted. Ellana was skeptical when Sera first suggested a new series of pranks, but she could see the wisdom of her ways. For all that could be said about Sera’s childish manners, there was a certain internal logic to them that Ellana couldn’t dispute. When morale was low and no one else knew what to do, Sera was able to lift their collective mood over the course of one day. Watching her across the tavern table with fondness in her eyes, Ellana thought that Sera might be the wisest of them all, and that she alone knew what was the best way to live. It was one of the reasons why Ellana loved her so much, and it was good to be reminded of that, even if it was a form of wisdom no one else would recognize.


End file.
